


Watching Over You

by kittys_devil



Series: Kink_Bingo [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy thought he could hide it....but Adam notices everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink_bingo, voyeurism square

  


It’s almost impossible to hide something when you are on tour.Some days even time alone in the bathroom is almost impossible. 

So I don’t know how I thought I would be able to hide this from Adam. 

But I thought I could until I heard “Tommy Joe Ratliff get your ass back here now.” Adam is yelling from our room in the back of the bus.I feel my face heat up as I go running to my Dom’s room.

I stop in the door way waiting for him to motion for me into the room.

“Care to explain this to me?”

He has the video pulled up from the other night when I showed Taylor exactly what he dancing did to me. 

I drop my head down.I was sure no one had really seen that.

He comes up putting his hand around my neck making me look at him. He leans down so his lips brush across my earlobe as he whispers.

“You want to play with him don’t you Tommy?Feel another man’s lips on your skin, tasting his sweet juices as he fucks your mouth, hearing his moans as you pound into him. I know you want it all baby.”

I can’t stop the whimper that escapes.

~ ~ ~ ~

The deal is I get to play if Adam gets to watch. 

Taylor is a little surprised at the request. But once Adam shows him the video he’s in. 

So we set it up for the next hotel night. 

The huge suite is big enough for all of us.The king size bed stands in the middle of the room and the couch sits off to the side.I’m nervous and turned on and a little overwhelmed. 

That is until Taylor is sitting in my lap running his tongue across my lips. Pulling him to me I slide my tongue into his mouth fighting against his as he moans out.I grab at his hips as I grind up into him.

Somewhere in the moment I forget Adam is watching until I hear him gasp.

Taylor and I are falling into the bed fighting to get the clothing off that keeps our skin from touching.I am pulling at his shirt as I lean down sucking on his nipple.Rolling my tongue around the hardening bud as he slips off his shirt.Biting slightly as he bucks up into me.

I look up to see Adam watching so closely.His palm over his hard cock needing the release I know he is dying for.Our eyes meet for a moment and the lust coming from him makes me shiver.

The rest of the clothing is hitting the floor as I straddle Taylor's hips.Taking his mouth into mine I explore it with my tongue as I rub our leaking cocks together. 

Moving down I am running my tongue across the outer edge his ear as I move.Sucking on the lobe slightly before biting at his neck and collar bone. Nipping and sucking at both his nipples until they are both red and hard.Moans and incoherent sounds are coming from his young body as I move down him.

Teasing him with my tongue down his chest across his hips and half way down his thigh.I bite down leaving a mark on his inner thigh before running my tongue over the tip of his leaking cock.

When I take Taylor into my mouth I hear both him and Adam moan.The noises my Dom is making is causing my cock to twitch.

I take Taylor in all the way before sliding his cock almost out of my mouth.Over and over he is hitting the back of my throat.I am moving faster as he grabs at my hair.Holding my head as he bucks into my mouth he comes down my throat.I take it all licking up ever last bit off his softening cock.

I reach for the lube slicking up my fingers before pushing them against Taylor’s waiting hole.He takes all three moaning at the sensation.Opening him up with my fingers I lean down taking his mouth into mine again.I thrust my fingers into him again and again as I suck on his bottom lip. 

When I pull back and remove my fingers both men whimper. 

Adam has moved closer. He is on the verge of falling apart. He strokes up and down on his cock as he watches his Sub dominate another. 

I push Taylor’s knees to his chest as I slam into him.Erratic motions over and over and he screams in pleasure.Incoherent sounds coming from his lips as I pound into him.There are pleas of more and need and harder come flowing out of his mouth. 

I feel the pressure building.I glace over and see the predatory look on Adam’s face.I am locking eyes with Adam as I come so hard into Taylor collapsing on to him. 

I hear Adam calling out my name as I come down from my high. 

Adam cleans us all up before we fall into bed. 

As I drift off to sleep I hear Adam whisper “Next time tell me. It’s even more fun when I get to play…”

 


End file.
